falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ghul
Ghul - przypominające wyglądem zombie, mutanty. Są to ludzie, którzy w wyniku ogromnego promieniowania zamienili się w coś, co jedynie kształtem przypomina człowieka. Paradoksalnie jednak wydłużyło to ich życie do setek lat Historia Pochodzenie oraz początki Ghule to tak na prawde w większości ludzie, którzy żyli i urodzili się przed Wielką Wojną. Po wystawieniu na dużą ilość promieniowania spowodowaną przez bomby nuklearne oraz późniejsze promieniowanie zaczęła im odpadać skóra, ciało gnić, a mięśnie boleć. Wiele z nich zdziczało pod wpływem szoku jaki przeżyli w związku ze swoją transformacją, część jednak zachowała świadomość. Niektóre ghule zostały wystawione na tak silne promieniowanie, że same stały się promieniotwórcze. Wynikiem tego są Świecące Ghule. Wszystkie one są zdziczałe. znajdując żadnego człowieka doszło do walki w której zginęło wielu ghuli. Set jednak dogadał się z Supermutantami. Ci ostatni założyli garnizon w mieście którego przywódca był Harry. W mieście niedługo po tym pojawił się Przybysz z Krypty. Bardzo możliwe, że naprawił system uzdatniania wody na powierzchni i pomógł Setowi zabić Supermutantów. Wielka Migracja Po śmierci Mistrza oddziały Supermutantów rozproszyły się. Jeden z oddziałów wkroczył do Nekropolis. Większość ghuli została wybita. Ci, którzy przeżyli pacyfikację wyruszyli nthumb|left|260px|"Dziki ghul"a poszukiwanie lepszego domu. Ghule wyruszyły na północ, południe i prawdopodobnie wschód. Lata po śmierci Mistrza powstaje niewielkie miasto Broken Hills. Jest to miasto, gdzie ludzie, starzy Supermutanci, oraz ghule żyją w spokoju. Rzadko kiedy dochodzi do jakichkolwiek rozbojów na tle rasistowskim. Można tam spotkać Typhona, który jest synem Seta. Innym miejscem w którym mieszkały ghule było Gecko. Znajdował się tam ogromny reaktor atomowy, niestety uszkodzony. Każdy człowiek, który znajdował się w okolicach reaktora, był natychmiast silnie napromieniowany, bądź poparzony. Ghulom jednak to nie przeszkadzało, co lepsze sprawiało im to w pewnym sensie frajdę. Ghule zaczęły się opiekować reaktorem, który został naprawiony przez Dziecko Przeznaczenia. W mieście role przywódcy spełniał wyjątkowy ghul Harold. Ghule wyruszyły też do Dayglow. Prawdopodobnie wyruszyły także na wschód. Jak się później okazało mutacje typowe dla ghuli wystąpiły na terenie całych Stanów Zjednoczonych w tym samym czasie, czyli tuż po wojnie. W każdym miejscu gdzie znajduje się inteligentne życie na pustkowiach można znaleźć przedstawicieli tej rasy. Quasi-ghule Z imienia znane są dwa przypadki wyjątkowych mutantów przypominających ghule, tj. Harold i Talius, do tej grupy można by było zaliczyć jeszcze Horacjo z anulowanego Van Buren. Obydwaj przebyli silną ekspozycję na FEV, prawdopodobnie jednak ich skażone promieniotwórczo organizmy nie zareagowały z wirusem typowo. Z tego też powodu Mistrz zaczął poszukiwać nieskażonych promieniotwórczością ludzi, ukrywających się w Kryptach. Cytaty *''Tu nie ma żadnych Ghuli, tylko starzy Ghule. Jesteśmy wszyscy bezpłodni, ale za to niesamowicie długowieczni. Jesteśmy pierwszym i zarazem ostatnim pokoleniem Ghuli.'' – Typhon *''Bez technologii medycznych , wszystkie Ghule wymrą w przeciągu następnych dwudziestu lat, tak czy inaczej.'' - Gordon *''A myślałeś w jaki sposób powstają Ghule? Myślisz, że tak po prostu wstaliśmy z łóżka i powiedzieliśmy do siebie: „Hmm, ciekawe jak by to było mieć gnijące i odpadające od kości ciało?” Silna radiacja. W taki sposób. No wiesz, wiele bomb robi bum, wybuch światła i gorąca, skóra z ciebie złazi płatami, ale ty nie umierasz. To ten szczególny rodzaj promieniowania.'' - Wooz *''Ghule to są po prostu ludzie którzy zostali wystawieni na bardzo dużą ilość promieniowania, którzy nie mieli szczęścia i nie zginęli.'' - Three Dog Ghule w Fallout Tactics Podobnie jak w Fallout i Fallout 2 również w świat Fallout Tactics zamieszkują istoty zwane Ghulami. Na obszarze środkowych Stanów Zjednoczonych, konkretnie dawnych stanów Illinois, Kansas, Missouri i Colorado największym skupiskiem Ghuli jest Kansas City gdzie przed wojną znajdowała się baza rakiet balistycznych. Mieszkańcy Kansas czczą Wielkiego Plutoniusa, ostatnią ocalałą Bombę atomową, a ich przewodnikiem duchowym jest Biskup Defcon. Innymi większymi skupiskami Ghuli są miasta Quincy i Springfield, jednak podobnie jak północnej Kalifornii są oni traktowani jak istoty drugiej kategorii, żyjących na uboczu społeczeństwa ludzi. W roku 2197 podczas interwencji Wschodniego Bractwa Stali w Quincy, Wojownik wraz ze swym oddziałem oswobodził miasto z groźnych Tubylców zwanych Władcami Zwierząt, ratując przy okazji sporą liczbę Ghuli mieszkających tam. Po tej misji, pomimo obiekcji części dowództwa Bractwa kilkoro Ghuli wstąpiło w szeregi organizacji. Ciekawostki *'Ghul', ghula (arab. غول) – w wierzeniach przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii zły duch pustynny (pojawiający się także w innych odosobnionych miejscach, na przykład na cmentarzach),demon, zwykle rodzaju żeńskiego, wywodzący się z arabskiego folkloru. Ghule zwabiały, napadały i zabijały podróżnych (zwykle potem pożerały swoje ofiary) oraz okradały groby z umarłych (w następstwie tego słowo ghoul odnosi się także do ludzi okradających groby). Pojawiały się pod postacią zwierząt (głównie hien), potworów lub wiedźm. *W islamie zaliczono je do kategorii dżinnów, choć teologia islamu uznaje wiarę w ghule za przesąd (Mahomet jednoznacznie potępił ją w hadisach). Według tradycji arabskiej ghule powstały z aniołów, które zbuntowały się przeciwko Bogu i zostały za karę porażone spadającymi gwiazdami. Część potępionych aniołów spłonęła, część wpadła do wody i zamieniła się w krokodyle. Te, które trafiły na ląd, stały się właśnie ghulami. Według innych wierzeń ghule powstały ze związku szatana z kobietą stworzoną z ognia. *Ghule w wersji Beta Fallout 2 pokazanej na E3 1998 nazywali się Husks Występowanie Ghule występują we wszystkich grach z serii Fallout. en:Ghoul. Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Ghule